thestartofanerafandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Johnson
Jason Aasim Johnson, born in the Kingdom of Egypt to the Assassin Master; Westley Johnson, and his lover; Bennu Mubarak, he was raised by his perants for 3 Years and they left him with his Grand-Perants in 1934 to travel to Britian to get a home set up, in 1935 Jason was brought over from Cairo to London, and there he was raised by his perants. When the Second World War broke out, Jason was left only with his mother while his father went to serve in the war with other Assassin's, and it was in 1941 he ended up getting taken from London after his mother was killed during the London Blitz, he was then raised ion Moscow with the Russian Assassin's, he was trained to become an Assassin. In 1946 the Templar Order revealed itself and having destroyed the US Brotherhood it turned its sights to teh Afro-Eurasian Brotherhood, and so the Russian Guild was hit first; Guilds all across Russia where attacked and forced into Open Combat; once called Allies the People and Soldiers of Russia turned on the Assassins and attacked them helping the Templar Order push the Assassin presence out of Russia. Jason was the only survivor of the Russian Battle; he fled from Moscow to return to Britian and he began tracking his father down, he eventually found him and began training under his fathers guidence in 1948, everything his father knew he passed onto Jason, and in 1950 his father died; he attended to the funeral but during the three days of planning the Templar Presence had grown in England and the Templars launched a campaign and during the funeral all the Assassin's where attacked and those who didn't escape where taken away and brought before the Royal Court and all sentenced to 19 Years. Jason eventually escaped in 1958, and fled to the United States and joined the US Army; he was then selected to be put in the USMC and sent over to the Vietnam War in 1959 where he served in the campaigns against the North Vietnamese Force's, eventually getting sent to Laos in 1963 to aid a Supply Zone where he met his Cousin and Best Friend; Allison Johnson and David West; after saving the Suppy Zone he was posted to another Battlefield in Combadia; and during mid 1963 he was captured by SAS Operatives who he surrended to without a fight. After being sentenced once again he arranged to escape with the Assassin's and he gave his plans to David West who was to help him get away from London once he broke out. During the Riot the Assassin's created they escaped through the main groundsand Jason jumped into the car of David West; who he then ordered to drive; upon leaving London the car pulled up in a forest where Jason proceeded to change his clothing to a set David had brought along with Weapons, Jason returned into the car and they drove further up before Jason requested he stopped, then once he got out Jason fled the country to go searching in Central Europe. During 1965 but in 1977 the Assassin's Council was destroyed but the final Orders where to hunt down Jason which the Assassin's began doing eventually his cousin and best friend made their way to Italy where they where confronted by the Italian Assassin's, and then they went to Venice in search of Jason only to be confronted by the Italian Assassins again; Jason made a timely intervention to aid them and he engaged two Assassin's; one being his future wife; Maria Antonia. After whitnessing the Master Assassin throw a Knife at Maria due to her mistake; he was forced to engage a badly injured Maria and a Master Assassin; however he wasted no time and killed the Master and dragged Maria to the ground however she put up no fight when he pulled her; his Cousin; Allison having served in Vietnam as a Nurse aided Maria and checked her wound and stitched it up; the Leader of the Italian Assassin's; Uldrek Barbarigo arrived at this moment and confronted Jason; and in an attempt to kill him he fired the Hidden-Pistol which Maria got in the way of to save his life, and Jason became infuriated and with skill attacked Uldrek when he was in mid-run and he used his sword to hit his ankles causing Uldrek to crack his head open on the ground; killing him. Jason then entrusted Maria's life with Allison and David and he left to go tend to something else; however he returned only 2 Years Later to take Maria away from Allison's home and went traveling with Maria around Europe before returning in 1979, he discovered Allison was getting ready to give birth to a second child. During 1981 Jason himself became a father of Maria's daughter; Laura Johnson. Early Life Born in 1931 in the Arab Republic of Egypt, the City of Cairo, he was raised by his Grand-Perants while his mother and father tried to get thing prepared in Britain. His grand-perants recieved word from Bennu, and he was then taken by them to his mother, on the day he had arrived, his father had returned home. When the war began he was 8 years old, and he last saw his father just before the British declared war on Germany, he would again see his father when he returned after being defeated at Dunkirk, and when the Battle of Britain began he was 9 years old, at the age of 10 in 1941 his mother was killed due to the German's which had begun the Blitz over Great Britain. After his mother was killed, he was taken by a Russian Assassin, and raised in Russia and trained in the ways of the Assassin's. In 1948 he left Russia having seen the deaths of the Assassin's at the hands of the Templar's which had revealed themselves, and so he went back to London in search of his father, he eventually tracked him down to Blackpool and explained why he had left Russia, he and his father began making secret arrangements to ensure the Assassin Order could destroy the Templars once and for-all; however all this back fired on March 1950 when Wez died from a Heart Attack during a speach. Following the Funeral, Jason returned to the Grave in hope to see his fathers grave one more time, however the Templars which had now fully revealed themselves had ensured Police Teams where in wait for Jason; and they took him to London to be taken to the Royal Court; and he was tried for 19 Years. First Prison Term Having been charged, he was listed as a Category A Prisoner; all due to his links to the Assassin Order which was now being hunted down by the Templar Order. He was sent to a Prison in Greater London where he was forced to fight many times with other Prisoners in order to survive, he hatched a plan of escape during the meetings with his remaining Family when they came to visit him in Prison. After everything was set he was able to make an escape and leave for the United States of America. Vietnam War In 1955 Jason was sent by the US Army as a member of the United States Marine Corps to fight in the Vietnam War, he was stationed in North Vietnam, and he led a group of USMC Force's against the Vietcong Force's in North Vietnam, however he spent little time in planning anything; leaving it to the Soldiers who where lower ranked than he was; believing it would make them more exprienced; he would help if ever they asked however. He was sent to the front-lines in the war many times up to 1957, then given special missions to get information behind enemy lines, in 1958 he was sent to Laos to aid in the defence of a vital Supply Zone; he arrived just in time with reinforcements to back the injured Soldiers at the Supply Zone; he was re-united with his cousin; Allison West and his Old Friend; David West. He discovered however that Frank Woods had died in action trying to defend the Supply Zone, he felt angry at this since he had met Frank Woods in 1953; he sent a letter in June to Wood's family to alert them of his death, and he was then sent to Combodia to help fight against the Communist Force's. Assassin-Templar War The Assassin-Templar War , a conflict going since before the Roman Era flared up again in the 1960's, while Templar's had been moving under-the radar to put their plans into action with the Cold War, it was only 1963 when the Templar's where alerted to the knowledge Jason Johnson was aware of a Piece of Eden's location - though at this point the Assassin's where having a conflict of their own with each other. The Templar's revealed themselves in Venice after a showdown between Jason, Maria and Giovanni. Fighting in Venice The Fight in Venice was between the Communist Assassin Order and the Assassin's Order of the Capitalist Systems , the Assassin's; Maria, Giovanni and Aasim Ibn-La'Ahad the 2nd launched a strike against Jason upon locating him in Venice. Jason first engaged Maria Antonia , besting her in hand-to-hand combat, then fought against both Maria and her "Master" Giovanni Alberto . Skill's and Equipment Skill's Jason was a highly skilled Assassin during his early years and his later years he only seemed to gain more skill, becoming an expert in the use of Sword Combat even in an age that Guns where the most dominate weapons of the world. Among other Skill's Jason was a master of Free-Running and was one of the few Modern Assassin's able to perform the Assassin's most renowned move; Leap of Faith, due to his abilities he was selected by Antonio Auditore to lead the Assassin Order that Jason's father had founded in 1943. Jason was not only gifted with Weapons, Free-Running and hand-to-hand combat but he was also gifte with a sixth sense called; Eagle Vision, while his father had a more advanced form; Jason was still able to use the Eagle Vision to assist him in discovering truths and also read coded messages. Equipment Information Pending.... Category:Human Characters Category:Johnson Family